


Why You Shouldn't Mess with HermitCraft

by Sharo, YasminTheSpiritSinger



Series: Commodity Universe [1]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Admin powers, Alternate Universe, And a whole lot more - Freeform, Did I mention Obsession?, Gen, Hermits are all Friends, Humiliation, Hurt/No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Minecraft as multiverse worlds, Minecraft physics, Minor Injuries, Most Valuable Commodity Universe, Original Characters - Freeform, Redstone is magic and science wrapped in enigma, Rescues, Season 7 Hermitcraft, Swearing, Voidwalker Xisuma, but Obsession is Possible, for now, game-typical violence, kidnapping and attempted kidnapping, plus some, tags to be added as chapters progress, treatment of persons as property, voidwalker - Freeform, we made a sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasminTheSpiritSinger/pseuds/YasminTheSpiritSinger
Summary: "Sometimes, when breaking into another server, you just have to assess the treasures. Even if they weren't what you came for."That is the motto for the invaders of HermitCraft. After all, you never know what you will find.
Series: Commodity Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792615
Comments: 111
Kudos: 129





	1. Tangoing with the Wrong People

**Author's Note:**

> Collab between Sharo and YasminTheSpiritSinger(Yasmin), based in the "Most Valuable Commodity" universe. Two writers, two writing styles, and an absolute ton of ideas and headcanons. Work in progress, updates as we complete chapters, no schedule because life.

Those invaders, otherwise known as Minions, use this golden rule to scout out the members.

"Let's take the whole flipping jungle! The Admin has hoarded such a treasure." Minion Numero Uno whispered squeals, not wanting his voice to carry through the area, but unable to contain his excitement. “We’ve got redstone masters, codebreakers, even personal magics here! What else is hiding in this world?” 

"I know right? If we play our cards right with the Boss, we could be rich!" Minion Numero Dos agrees with a smirk. “Now I wish we had brought a full team instead of just scouting. We could easily steal several players before getting caught-”

Interrupting Minion Numero Uno, both of their universal communicators beeped. Their 'prized' comrade must have found something. Exchanging a tired look to Uno, Dos opens his communicator and then motions Uno to stand behind him to watch. 

<Jinsil Apeuda> Guys, y'all need to get your tushies over here now! I found the creme of the crop!

<Mirror> Shut your trap Jin, I don't need your crap opinion. Just go info dump Nuclear while I do some actual work.. 

<Jinsil Apeuda> Rude.

<Jinsil Apeuda> I'm actually not joking, I found something good for the boss. Answer meeee

<Jinsil Apeuda> You know what? Fine, ignore the only person who can get you out of here. 

<Mirror> Bleh. ;) 

Minion Numero Dos or Mirror groans exaggeratedly while putting his tablet in his jacket pocket. "Rain, just indulge the whiny brat for me while I finish scouting the server." Mirror grunts. “I have better things to do than babysit.” 

Minion Numero Uno or Nuclear_Rain sighs in annoyance as he rubs his temples. "Yes, you royal pain in the-"

"Ciao." With that, Mirror strips off his armor, and splashes himself with invisibility. In a moment, he had disappeared into the forest, leaving Nuclear behind. Knowing he was doomed either way, Nuclear opens the chat on his tablet and types in his response. 

<Nuclear_Rain> Please tell me, what did you find? The voidwalker?

<Jinsil Apeuda> Y'all actually located him? Of course _._ Anyways, I found the next best thing! Just hear me out! The freak calls itself "Tango". It can code like a beast, it can construct elaborate redstone contraptions and power them, and his iron farms are lit! This creature can put many codebreakers and redstoners to shame! 

<Nuclear_Rain> Why in the dark void did you not just say that? Where is this delicate flower!?! 

<Jinsil Apeuda> Mirror is a brute and a bully, that's why I didn't tell you earlier. Also, Tango is near [REDACTED].

<Nuclear_Rain> I'm coming right over

Nuclear looks over the coordinates Jinsil gave. _It is actually close to their spawn,_ _sweet!_ he celebrates. Soon, he stuffs the communicator into his pants pocket, and pulls out a speed potion. It was a decent hike to the coords she had given him. However, it is going to be worth it. 

_______________

At a futuristic ruined bunker in a shattered savanna biome, xBcrafted was staring at his communicator in confusion.. 

<Jinsil Apeuda has joined the world>

<Mirror has joined the world>

<Nuclear_Rain has joined the world>

“When did we add anyone to the whitelist?” he wondered out loud. It had been ages since the Hermits had gotten together to discuss any new members. “I don’t think that I missed any meetings recently.” He kept an eye on the chat, but no one else seemed to be reacting to the messages. “Huh, not even a hello?” It was a bad habit, talking to himself when no one else was a round. 

<xBCrafted> Hey guys? Three strangers just joined the world.. Something going on that I don’t know about?

<Hypnotized> ????

<Xisuma> um.. the last person to join the server did so weeks ago, and that was Wels

<xBCrafted> Well I’m getting notifications that people are joining. Any chance something is screwy with my screen?

<Xisuma> not sure, but I can take a look at it. I’m in the shopping district if you want to meet up

<xBcrafted> Thanks X.

xB quickly checks the durability of his armor and elytra. Then, he rushes over to his storage to pick up several extra stacks of fireworks. It doesn't hurt to have some extra firepower. After picking up the fireworks, xB ran to an opening of the base and sprints and jumps to the air. Fortunately, after a few minutes, xB catches a glimpse of Xisuma's silhouette near Looky Looky at my Booky and so he lands right next to him. "Hey Xisuma!" xB waves happily. 

Xisuma jumps, clearly startled. "Gah! Whew. Hello xB..So, are you here for your communicator bug?" The painted bee inquires. 

"Yep, here you go." xB smiles as he hands over the communicator to the admin. 

Xisuma smiles brightly. "Ok, I will see if there is anything I can do about your screen." 

"Thanks again, Xisuma!" xB chirps. 

Then, both communicators buzzed at the same time. Xisuma opened his own and then xB's. 

His face under the helmet turns pale.

"Xisuma? Are you ok?" xB questions worriedly. 

Xisuma merely gestured xB to get behind him to see what he sees. xB obeys the suggestion. 

The savanna living hermit immediately regrets it.

Xisuma's Chat

<Tango was slain by [WITHHELD] using [WITHHELD]>

xB's Chat

<Tango was slain by Jinsil Apeuda using _Surrender, everyone here is screwed anyways. :p_ >

Meanwhile near Tango's Evil Incorporated Tower. 

"Jin, you idiot! You killed it! What will the boss say when we come back with nothing!?!" Nuclear scolds her. 

"Oh _please_ , this isn't a hardcore world, he will respawn. Plus, I know exactly what I am doing. I am making your job easier!" Jin sasses back. 

"They will know what is up! This isn't a game, you freak! We are outnumbered, obsolete and...and we will not live to tell the tale. Without the money, this server's wrath is the least of our troubles!" Nuclear whimpers. 

"First of all, call me _that_ again, and I will drag you back home and kill you myself." Jin threatens with her fists clenched. "Second of all, chill out. Once Mirror comes back with the rest of the info, we can drag off the redstone princess and ditch this joint. Then, the boss will let us return with reinforcements to round up the rest. All in all, this was an astounding success!" She sighs dismissively waving her hand. 

"Reinforcements will be the least of their troubles, after all, this place is more of a gold mine then we thought." A voice in the shadows maniacally points out. 

"Mirror, get out of the woods. You aren't intimidating at all, you punk." Nuclear groans.

"Even though that is dead wrong, I do agree on one thing with you." Was the orderly reply. "This is not a game." 

Nuclear nods quietly and pulls out his tablet to contact the boss. 

"Both of you are acting ridiculous. Anyways, Mirror, what have _you_ found that makes this backwater world a 'gold mine' hmmm?" Jin chortles softly at Mirror. 

Mirror gave his signature ’I am going to end this man's whole career’ smirk. 

"Nothing, my dear. Just, oh, I don't know...Welsknight and FalseSymmetry themselves. Joe Hills, The Vex-Man who is just dumb pharaoh now, dozens upon dozens of hybrids, and many more that I have written down in my journal. Enjoy!" Mirror lists off with a satisfied smirk. 

"You-you can't be serious, ri-" She stutters.

Mirror shoves a polished book onto Jin's hands as Nuclear stares off at the bed they made for Tango, blank faced.

Jin opens the journal and mindlessly skims. Her eyes cautiously glide through the book until a familiar name catches her attention. 

"No...it can't be….BdoubleO? He's here? Wasn’t he an accomplice with the Original Hermit…? Also, you weren't kidding on the amount of furries here...this entire world is one of a kind. Amazing.....If you are telling the truth and we can get a price on every creature here….we would be set for life." She takes a breath and finishes her statement. "...while they would be set for ruin…." Jin mutters with a soft whimper. 

For an instant, she flashed the same blank-face as Nuclear. Mirror snarled in fatigue and annoyance. _Not again._

Then, he soundly snapped his fingers, shoving the blanks out of their trances. 

"Wha- what was I doing? Oh right, I was keeping an eye out for Tango and contacting the boss." Nuclear reminds himself flatly.

"And I was just about to point out this atrocious handwriting… It's cra-crappy and I like it! So, I hate it!" Jin stammers out bashfully. As an attempt of emphasis, she silently jotted down the information she had collected and tossed the book back to Mirror.

Then, like a toddler, she marches off to guard the bed/respawn point she and Nuclear had set up for Tango. 

Mirror yawns in boredom. Obviously, this "team" is more like the assassin babysitting two brain-dead tots. 

_Why the hell did I take this job anyways? Oh yeah, the money is great and the action is what I live for…_ He sighs to himself. 

For a few minutes, The trio laid in wait. The only sounds in the area were the clicks of Nuclear typing in messages and commands and the humming of Mirror. 

What? Mirror likes music. Also, humming is the only way to distract himself to not choke out his teammates when they are acting stupid according to him.

A loud yawn slices through the tension in the air. Tango is here. This has gotten better and better. 

___________

<Tango has been slain by [WITHHELD] using [WITHHELD]>

<GoodTimesWithScar> Ok, what happened?

<ImpulseSV> Um...Tango? You ok there buddy?

<StressMonster100> That has never happened before…? Is this a glitch?

<xBcrafted> Dudes, I'm spooked right now! Something happened to the server, three strangers joined in and one of them killed Tango!

<Hypnotized> So the issue isn't with your screen. That is chilling, honestly.

<Xisuma> All hermits head to the shopping district ASAP! This is important and shouldn't be ignored!

<Mumbo Jumbo>I have a bad feeling about this..

<Zedaph> I just have a couple things to do and then I will be there.

<Cubfan135> Me too, Mumbo….me too…

<Rendog> I'll be right there!

<Welsknight> Oh my, this doesn't sound good. :\

<TinfoilChef> I will try to get there. But, something else has come up by my base.

<BdoubleO100 went to bed. Sweet Dreams!>

<BdoubleO100> There we go. Time to head to the shopping district!

Soon after the chat blew up like a charged creeper, just about every hermit has gathered in the town hall. All except one, TFC. However, Xisuma had a feeling that the oldest member had something important to do, thus he stepped in front of his friends. 

Nervously, the admin clears his throat and begins to speak. 

"As some of us know, somehow, three complete strangers have gotten into Hermitcraft. Only xB's communicator has any trace of them. What do they want? They want us to surrender ourselves and the server to them. They killed Tango to display that message, even if most of us didn’t see it. Since surrendering is obviously out of the question….Any ideas?"

Docm77's hand shot up. "How about we use that communicator to locate their coordinates and ambush them? 

"Absolutely, but what if they have a hold on their own codes? That could make finding them a pain." Grian points out. 

"That is why codebreakers are useful! They won't know what has hit them." Iskall argues.

"There is always a bigger fish, Iskall. Also, they could have subdued Tango, which makes getting rid of them more complicated." Cleo warns. 

"That is true, but do you remember the last time THAT has happened? We completely wrecked those creeps!" Jevin shouts. 

"With preparation, knowledge of what we are getting into and help from others." Joe Hills reminds them. “We had the element of surprise then- now they hold it over us.”

"How about we lead them to us? They wouldn't be expecting that!" Bdubs suggests. “Then we could just pound them!” 

The debate became a mess of many different viewpoints and arguments against said viewpoints. Of course, it stayed respectful, but it became nearly impossible to keep up. 

Suddenly, all of the communicators went off. 

HermitCraft Chat 

<Tango> IS IT A BIRD? IS IT A PLANE? NO, IT'S ME RUNNING TO THE SHOPPING DISTRICT BECAUSE THESE PEOPLE ARE NUTS!

<TinfoilChef> I see you Tango, Just keep moving. I will collect my things and head over to you.

<Rendog> Where are you at?

<ZombieCleo> Packing up my armor and things now! 

<Tango> MY BASE NMK

<Zedaph> o.O

<Tango has left the world>

<Docm77> Well, that is one way to evade your pursuers.

<FalseSymmetry> Guys….I don't think he escaped…

<xBcrafted> GUYS! I just got my communicator back and um...False is right...o.O..

<TinfoilChef> I'm going to follow them. They left their portal open.

<Mumbo Jumbo> Are you sure that is a good idea…?

<BdoubleO100> Wait for me!

<Hypnotized> TFC, please reconsider…

<TinfoilChef has left the world>

<StressMonster100> He's gone guys.

<iJevin> That is horrible and all but…

He spoke out loud to the gathered group. "Why are we texting each other when we are all standing right here?" 

______________

His office was full of idiots. Supposedly trained, obedient idiots. "Did you retrieve the Admin?" It should have been a simple question. However, all that he received was silence. Silence and half-guilty looks. 

"I asked all of you a question. Did. you. retrieve. the. Admin." The boss-man commands.

The team before him shuffled their feet. Well, two of them at least. Mirror just gazed at the boss boredly. He narrowed his eyes at the mercenary, knowing that his default was usually scorn or sarcasm. The merc moved his lips to a cocky grin, knowing full well that no matter how enraged the boss was, the man couldn't do anything to _him_. After all, the boss man needed Mirror far more than Mirror needed him.

"No, we didn't, _sir_." Came the lazy answer. “In fact, we only took one of the others, Mr. CandleKing." Mirror scoffs out. 

CandleKing rubs his temples in sheer frustration. What did he do to deserve such a failure of a team? It should have been a simple scout-and-retrieval, and easy enough to go back to the world with the Admin out of the way.

"Do you know how much work it took for me to get you cretins in there?!" 

"Yes, boss, it took you _all_ _day_." Mirror mocks in fake pity. 

-About a Day Before-

CandleKing looked over the data he held. It had taken so much time, but he finally had what he’d been searching for. One specific IP address, to a nearly legendary world that was protected and off-limits to all non-residents. One of those worlds that harbored both fugitives and players that he was interested in. Players that, if handled correctly, were highly prized and would earn him stacks and stacks of diamonds. Diamond blocks, if he played his hand right. Players with knowledge and creativity, with special training, with personal magics and abilities. _Creatures that I’ve hunted_ , he thought sourly. _That had escaped me on other worlds and servers_. He knew this was only the beginning, he would still have to track down the securities and locks placed, but that was his specialty and he was looking forward to the challenge. 

But first, revenge. Some time ago, an Admin Voidwalker had appeared briefly on the trafficking market, captured and offered for sale by a well-known kingpin in his circle. Somewhere, somehow, the details had been leaked or stolen, and not only the Admin had players that came to rescue him, but the void-be-damned Notch Council had gotten involved and started tearing down years and years of work. Cells and rings and minor bosses that had been involved with the ‘trading of players’ were taken into custody, their little empires left scattered and ruined behind them. And ripe for the taking. He may not be the Big Fish yet, but he had put in the time to collect the remains of their work, building it back up into a shadow of what it once was. 

_It all started with that accursed Voidwalker. It’s to blame. And now, I know where it lives_. He dismissed his staff for the day, left them with their current orders, and settled into his office. Working against an Admin on their own world was always tricky business, looking into world locks and defenses without setting off alarms required skill and precision. He had practiced his talent in the past for money, and honed it for his own use while he built his own business up. 

Hours later, he sat back, laughing contentedly. Whoever had set the world’s security must have been banking on simply hiding the IP address. The locks were easy enough for him, and only minimal security set over the regular world gen. He was able to fit all of the overrides into a single command block, easily placed by a team sent to the world. It was quick work to make a copy for later use, storing that away in his ender storage. 

Now to put together a team to send to the world. Scouts that would gather intel, verify the players residing there, and capable of grabbing the Admin and maybe a player or two if the opportunity presented itself. He knew of at least two open bounties on a couple of the pvp-ers that were rumored to reside there.

-Now- 

The boss slams his right fist into the wall behind him, shutting up Mirror and startling the rest of the group.

"You three knew how important this trip was. Am I correct?" CandleKing spat out. 

"Yes, sir." The trio states in monotone.

"You three also knew my orders that I have given. Am I correct again?" The boss sighs out, calmer than before. 

"Yes, sir." The three reiterate. They were shaking slightly, knowing what comes next. Even Mirror was finally showing a little bit of fear. _Good_. Candle thought sadistically. 

"So, can someone explain to me why…” He took a slow breath, to let it out in a roar. ”WHY ISN'T THE ADMIN HERE!?"

"Sir, that-that is because it was surrounded.” Jin stammers quickly. “You- you told us that it had to be ta-taken by surprise. That admin is a social butterfly that flies all over the server. We didn't have a chance to take it alone. So….we decided to-to take the next best thing." She tripped over her words, trying to get them out before he yelled again.

 _Maybe, she will cry again._

"Please then….enlighten me. Tell me what you brought that you think is so special." CandleKing grits his teeth, readying himself for their excuses. 

The three minions looked at each other for what it seemed like hours, each silently begging the other to step forward.. Nuclear finally steps in front of his teammates and clears his throat, trying to mask the fear in his eyes. 

"We took a codebreaker named Tango. He specializes in mob codes, he can build and power his own elaborate redstone creations and finally.” He started trailing off, aware of the unimpressed glare he was getting.”….He is a master at...at iron farms...heh heh…ehhh…." the small personal codebreaker twiddled his thumbs with a wide, nervous smile. 

“What do I care about Iron Farms? Nothing! You idiots. You grabbed some redstoner, big deal. That’s not- “ He paused mid-rant, forgetting to breathe for a moment. Calmly, quietly, he asked. “His name is Tango? As in “TangoTek”, innovator of the IronTitan and IronPhoenix, famous for _creating_ new Iron Farms?”

They were staring at each other. “Umm...”

He was almost disappointed. “You may just have saved your pathetic lives.”

The ragtag group all released breaths that they didn't realize that they were holding. 

"Don't just stand there like a pile of useless statues, Bring it here!" CandleKing orders out of annoyance. 

_Oh, there they go, running out the door like birds with no heads._

The boss just felt lucky that the mission wasn't a total dud. 

After an eternity, the slightly useful idiots will return with the second place prize wrapped up like a gift. 

_Maybe, they aren't as stupid as I thought they were_ . The boss ponders.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasmin: Holy Moly, I am excited! Like Sharo said, comments and criticisms are welcome! Also, any questions and ideas are also welcome! Please enjoy the rest of the story! :)


	2. For an Elder, a Knight will Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tango has been taken, and another sacrifice is made. After all, one must defend their home and friends till their dying breath.

_ Great...Just great.  _

One moment, Tango was working on his Evil Incorporated and the next, he woke up to a couple of creeps waiting to pounce him. Immediately there were arms around him, pulling him off the bed, fighting to hold him down. With plenty of practice wrestling with friends, he broke free and then he did the smartest thing he could do as an unarmed man. He ran. 

He ran  _ fast _ , opening his tablet to type out essentially an SOS to any Hermit who could help him get to the shopping district. While ducking the arms of his pursuers, he noticed TFC stepping out of his base armed to the teeth. In fear that acknowledging him would alert his attackers to his presence, he barely shot the old man a glance and kept sprinting. With a feeling of euphoria and relief washing over him, he checked the chat again while running. 

The other Hermits had heard his call and now they want to know where he is to help him. He took the chance, and for an instant, he planted his feet on the ground and posted his location to the chat. 

That was a  _ mistake. _

After he pushed the 'send' button, his pursuers jumped him. Tango punched, kicked, and even bit the attackers to no avail as they unceremoniously picked him up and carried him towards a freshly built portal. "Let me go, cowards!" Tango yelled as he wriggled above their heads. 

It wasn’t a nether portal, and he thought he was going to be sick at the weight and disorientation of a world-hopping teleport. As they rushed through on the other side, his kidnappers seemed to not even be affected by the transition. They efficiently chained his wrists together taut behind his back; wrapped leads around his knees and his ankles, wrapped another around his waist, and tied it to the shackles on his wrists. In the blur of that moment, Tango could barely see his surroundings change from a cheery forest to a creepy passageway. Then, without warning, his trussed up self was tossed roughly into a tiny obsidian cell and the wall sealed up behind him. 

He caught his breath for a few ticks, listening hard for any noise outside of his prison. A single end rod hung from the ceiling high above his head, entirely useless to him as any type of tool. He twisted his wrists against the bindings, swearing to himself as ropes and chains pinched.  _ Stupid, how could I be so stupid. And who in the nether are these people? _ The obsidian box gave him no answers, even when he managed to sit up and kick the wall.  _ Who goes around kidnapping people from their own worlds? And why? _ He swallowed hard, his cramping wrist giving him a reminder that he couldn’t afford to panic. Rumors in the multiverse had died down in recent years, but there was no reason to think that bounties weren’t still a thing.  _ I’ve been on Hermitcraft for years, though. Why now? I haven’t traveled recently, and the newest world updates have made my iron farms practically a joke. Do they want me  _ for  _ something, or someone? _ He was still struggling against the ropes and iron, fighting to get at least a hand free. 

By the time he was wearing himself out, he had to admit that whoever had grabbed him at least knew how to truss a man up.  _ Stupid professionals. Stupid ropes. _ He could already hear Impulse in the back of his mind, reminding him to save some strength for later.  _ Stupid Impulse, not being here to help. _ Just thinking of his cohort helped calm him down. Tango sighed, wiggling around until he had the obsidian at his back. If he could maybe push himself up on his feet, the ropes and chains could become easier to squirm out of. Pushing an elbow against the wall, he worked at getting some slack into one of the ropes. He thought about tricks Zedaph had overshared, when talking about the last time he had gotten tangled in a group of leads trying to wrangle sheep. Tango took a deep breath in and let it all the way out, pulling on one looser part and tugging against another.

He was actually close to getting the lead loose when someone started mining out the obsidian doorway. He stilled, waiting for the goons to make their way inside.  _ Oh come on! I was actually making progress.  _ The larger one tightened his upper body and arm restraints, while another replaced his ankle ropes with shackles, and then they dragged him along by the rope around his waist.  _ And now, to be the amazingly annoyingest prisoner I can be.  _

"Hold up, hold up! Where are we going now? I was just getting comfortable!" 

The intimidating man with an annoying voice chuckled. "You are about to meet the boss,  _ kid."  _ He aimed a kick at Tango with heavy spiked combat boots.

_ Did this jerk just call me a kid? I am an adult for pete sakes!  _

"We had to make ourselves look presentable. He wasn't too happy when we three got back." A short skinny male sighs, brushing dark blue hair back from his face. "Plus, he will be your boss too before long. You should try to make a good impression. " He tugged at his own black shirt, crumbs of dirt still falling off of the tan vest over it.

_ So, I am about to become someone's slave? I don't think so.  _

Time to switch tactics. Tango dug his heels to the ground, trying to stall them. 

"Stop being such a brat and move!" The short skinny male shouted in his ears, as if the volume would convince him. 

If Tango could cross his arms, he would have. “You want me to pleasantly meet someone who will work me to death? No thanks!"

"Ugh! Could you have chosen a more DIFFICULT target?!" The large and intimidating man yells. 

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you." Tango cheekily grins. 

"Well...he did kinda save our butts just a few minutes ago so...." A young-looking girl points out. Her voice was clear despite the lower half of her face being covered by a mask, large brown eyes watching Tango oddly.

Tango was confused "How did I  _ save _ you?" He almost forgot that he was trying to stall them.

The girl pushed him forward. "We actually were supposed to nab your Admin and than someone else to-" 

"Shut up! He wasn't supposed to know that!" The skin and bones boy scolds her. 

"Oops." She giggles out. "Slip of the tongue." 

The intimidating man slaps her on the back of her head. "When will you stop, Jin? You are always screwing up!" 

"Hey! Shut up! I'm not the only one, you never cease to stop peeving off others! 

_ Wow. They don't really know how to treat a teammate or a friend, do they..  _

For what felt like an eternity, they dragged him through passageway after passageway until they finally reached a massive door. 

Tango stared up at the obvious redstone door.  _ Geez. I thought we were extra.  _

The larger jerk walked around them and pulled a lever just within Tango's sight. Then, the piston door opened. 

"After you. The Boss is waiting." Sneered the jerk. His cohorts chuckled behind Tango. 

The trio pulled him into a larger room, a grand office from the look of the desks and trophies on two walls. Someone stalked towards them from the giant wall of windows.

" _ Finally!  _ I thought you three would never bring him." Came an impatient growl.. 

Tango stopped when they did, not taking another step he didn’t have to. The figure walked towards him, circling like some sort of skeleton-sniper. A grey tailored suit gave him a business-like look, and the calculating glare told him he would be just as mean.  _ Good grief, now I have cartoon villains, too? Seriously, I quit already. _

“So this is the infamous ‘TangoTek’?” His voice smoothed out when he spoke, apparently only irate at the minions in the room who were already stepping away. “I was expecting someone older, more mature to have been creating such in-demand achievements for so long.”

Tango bit his tongue, wanting to point out that Mumbo was the youngest on the server to become so well known, but not wanting to give the jerk ammunition against him. Or his world.  _ How much do I want to annoy this guy? _ It would be a fine line to walk between getting himself or someone else hurt by running his mouth.

“Pretty weird way you have of asking for help, dude.” Tango gave him a lazy grin when boss-man didn’t appear to appreciate being talked to so casually. “All of my earlier designs are available for any world to access. If you had a question there are several channels to reach me at without breaking into a private world.” 

"You aren't here for any of your old primitive designs..” Tango sputtered in outrage, but the boss continued. “After all, several of them were made  _ years _ ago. What use are they  _ now _ ?” 

Tango shrugged. “Not everyone keeps up with all of the world updates, and my designs still work on most modded worlds. Guess you’re just jealous?”

The boss chuckled at that. "Jealous? How can I be jealous of a redstoner who tried and failed to get by and who managed to get snatched away from an updated server? Answer me that one." 

Tango coughs and shrugs again. 

The boss gives an amused smile. "Anyway, you are here to help me make redstone traps." 

_ Traps? _ Now he was confused again. “What kind of- why wo-. The what now?”

" _ Player  _ Traps. The kind that could either hold or kill a player of any kind."

Against his better judgement, Tango laughed. He knew they were glaring at him, he was waiting for the threats and posturing to start.  _ Player traps? They want me to build player traps? Impulse would be having a fit right now. _ An angry fist in his side from the grey haired bully only made him tone it down to a couple of chuckles.

“Really? This is what you want from me?” He turned red eyes on the man in the fancy business suit. “I design Iron Farms and super-massive resource farms. Why do you need me for  _ this _ ?”

A quieter voice answered him from the other side of the room, nearly hidden behind one of the desks. “You host a regular event called ‘To Kill a Tango’, which is broadcasted and saved as a minigame.” A meek man with a nondescript, barely modified Steve-skin displayed a written book. “Which means that you are an expert at evaluating and escaping traps created for players. You’re.. rather well known for it, actually.”

Tango gave the guy a side-eye.  _ Is this fanboy for real? I mean, I guess I can work with this? At least to buy myself some time. _ The minor lackey showed him the first couple of pages in the book, illustrating the kinds of traps they were building. When the thought hit him, he knew he had to keep it from his face. 

_ They’re not using this for games. This is..… This is for the exploitation of players everywhere. If these ideas are used, many more players will end up sold like Xisuma almost was. I can just imagine all of those people sold, tortured, and/or enslaved...like I will be.  _

Something must have given him away. That large man with a snarky voice was taunting him from across the room, all smirky grin and slimy personality under his leather jacket. 

“Oh, ho! Did demon-boy finally figure it out?”

“Don’t call me that.” Tango didn’t meet his gaze. 

"Or what,  _ demon-boy? _ " 

He gritted his teeth. It’d been years since he had to deal with this kind of.. “Or can’t you find a better insult? Maybe something closer to the slime you crawled out of?” 

The slimeball marched up to Tango and lifted his fist to punch him. Tango stared right into his grey eyes, waiting for the punch, determined not to flinch.

Showing a surprising amount of restraint, he placed it back down. "That was a warning, freak. You're lucky that you have tasks to do. However, I suggest you keep one eye open tonight, you demonic creature from the black lagoon." 

_ No, I’m lucky Iskall isn’t here to hear me insult his precious Iskallium. _ “Yeah, sure. Whatever.” 

He legitimately growled at that comment. Tango almost choked on his sarcasm. 

_ This guy- Is he being serious right now?  _

The slimy jerk turned to his employer. "You know what? Boss, I have something else that he could do." He gives Tango a smug grin and then looks back at the boss. "We  _ are _ running low on some of our resources. And he does design  _ "Super mAsSiVe ReSoUrCe fArms.  _ So, how about we make him do that as well-"

"Well, he still does make farms… Why didn't I think of that?- The man in the fancy business suit crossed his arms with a hidden smirk. 

"I'm. Not. Done.” Tango was amused by the twitching eye. Dude did not like his boss. “We want to keep him out of trouble. So how about we make him  _ get his own resources  _ to make all of this on a time limit!" The snarky man yells, clearly frustrated. 

Tango couldn’t decide if that was a stupid or ingenious idea.  _ My own resources…. Are they stupid?  _ “There’s no way I’d be able to get the kind of resources I’d need. You’ll probably just set some ridiculous limit anyway.” Tango made sure his glare wasn’t turning into a grin. “You’ve probably never built a simple villager breeder, let alone a farm capable of providing for an entire server.”

"Your problem.  **Not mine.** " Growled the snarky jerk. 

“Your problem if I can’t deliver. Then what will you do?”

"Kill you and your friends, that's wha-"

"Will you shut up!? He has a point!" The boss shouts, clearly tired of the fighting. 

_ Well that’s just cheating. Guess I know what the next threat will be. _ “Fine, set your deadline. I’ll need people to haul stacks of resources, unless you’ve got shulker boxes to part with.”  _ May as well press my luck a little. _

"Take all of the shulkers you need! We are under staffed as it is, unless you want me to go kidnap even more employees…." The boss sighs overdramatically. 

"Oh great, you want  _ more  _ people for me to babysit." The snarky jerk yells sarcastically. 

"The more the merrier," the boss answers with a smile. “And we do need the help.”

Tango found himself watching the back and forth between the boss and slimy boi.  _ What in the nether is going on with these two? _

"Are you kidding me right now? He's toying with you. He'll definitely sabotage something." The slimeball argues.

“What’s he gonna do with a pickaxe and restraints on? Unless you  _ are _ volunteering for babysitting duties, Mirror." The boss shoots back with a wink. 

"You know what, fine, I don't trust this guy. I will watch him for 24 hours straight and be his jailer. I just don't want my job to go bye-bye because my boss wanted to trust a haffer." Mirror the snarky bully wheedles.

The boss raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. 

Tango finally groaned, just wanting this over with. “Just tell me I get a nap before this “24 hours” starts.”

The boss grins widely and knowingly, "This is the start of something beautiful." 

Tango didn’t miss the looks that the girl Jin and that skinny dude give each other, fearful but taunting, as if repeating their boss.. 

This  _ is  _ the start of something beautiful.

"However, tonight, Tango, you should get some rest.  _ You  _ have a long day tomorrow to look forward to...and the next day...and the next day...and…" The boss sneers. 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." The innovator sighs. “Is it too much to ask for a bed in my cell?

"Absolutely not, phantoms are annoying! I rather not have you die on the first day." The boss groans. “That would be a waste of my time and money. So, do we have a deal?” 

Tango was way past exhausted after the day he had. “Deal.” 

With that, Tango was harshly dragged out by Mirror. 

After escorting the redstoner to his cell, sullenly throwing down a bed for him and locking the room up, Mirror stomped out into the corridor to shulk. 

_ That demon kid is the most annoying person in the universe! And he exists in the same universe as-  _

"Mirror, why are you not in bed?" Jin demands. 

_ Her…Void save me. _

"Because sleep is for the weak. Also, after tomorrow, my life will suck hard until I get to drain every last bit of his willpower to live." Mirror mumbles to her. 

"Jeez, I didn't know that ya hate him that badly.." She whispers. 

"Well, for starters, he is as annoying as the Nether. Second of all, he doesn't seem the slightest afraid of me yet, and finally, he's a freak!" He rants while kicking the floor with his heavy boots. “Who even has eyes like that anyway.”

"Who knows." Jin answers quickly. 

"It was a rhetorical question, zombie-brain." Mirror facepalms. 

A set of armored footsteps tripping at the end of the hall startled the two. 

"Wha-" He starts.

"Shut the flip up!" Whisper shouts Jin. "It could be an intruder…" 

Mirror glares at her, lowering his voice. “Better hope it’s a mob - it’ll be your fault if someone followed us.” 

Jin gave him the stink eye and gestures for him to stay put while she loads her weapon, her precious bow. Whomever broke in here, came into the wrong place at the wrong time… 

__________

TFC sighed at yet another corridor.  _ Just how big is this place? _ He lost the sounds of the people he was following some time ago, now he was just trying to map out the build in his mind.  _ Two levels up now, there should be a pretty big room somewhere close.  _ As he was taking a stroll down the corridor, he could hear a distinct  _ woosh  _ in the air. 

His heart nearly stopped until he felt a tiny prick on his left hand.  _ Hmm? What's that?  _ He wonders. Looking down at his palm, he saw a teeny arrow sticking out of it.  _ Huh, that's adorable. A wee arrow.  _ With a small sigh, he pulled off the arrow embedded in his hand. 

This corridor  _ was  _ darker than night, thus a skeleton or two could have spawned in easily. 

Therefore, he continued trekking on. He needed to find them, or Tango before… no. 

He couldn’t lose his focus by worrying about their motives. Yet.  _ Are they  _ **_really_ ** _ planning on hurting Tango? Not on my watch.  _ He vows silently. 

Walking down the hallway, TFC couldn't help but to feel that he is being watched. Sweat began to drip from his back. 

Something bumped against the wall.

**Something bumped against the wall!**

Oh heck no, no one is going to take him by surprise today! He may be old, but not out of the fight yet!

"Going somewhere? I haven't even gotten the chance to say ‘Hello’ to you." A mocking voice sneers out. “Planning to introduce yourself?” 

By instinct, the elderly minecrafter pulls out his diamond sword, putting his back to the wall. 

"No, I am just here to get my friend, thank you very much." The elder answers cordially. ”Why don’t you be a dear and show me where he is?" TinFoil asks bluntly. “Then I can be on my way.” 

The man in the shadows gives him a cold laugh, setting the Chef's nerves on fire. This opponent really wanted to intimidate him, does he?  _ Nice try. _

"I can take you to him, if you wish. All you have to do is to drop that weapon and give me everything you have." The man offers. 

"No, thank you. I feel much safer with my armor and my weapons. Makes for good insurance." TFC declines while brandishing his sword. 

The man steps out of the shadows in front of TFC, his slouching figure easily disguising his height, but not his readiness for a fight. His bright eyes gleamed against the pale light, as if the frigid soul beneath it wanted to outshine the moon. His own diamond sword was aimed and ready. 

"Then, In that case, you can call me Mirror. Let's see how safe you feel after I tear you to shreds." With that, Mirror lunges towards TFC, sword low and steady.

_ No amateur, this one.  _ Tinfoil deftly dodges and counters with a slash, aiming to pin his opponents’ sword. Mirror counters easily, their blades clashing and releasing with sparks. 

The Chef stands his ground and shoves his foe's blade out of position on the next strike.  _ Sometimes, it takes a quick action to catch one off guard.  _ He triumphantly thought, readying his sword again.. 

Mirror adjusted his stance and swung the blade back at the distracted hermit, much faster than he expected. TFC barely had enough time to react as the diamond blade skipped off of his sword and slammed down on his sword arm. Mirror laughed harshly as the poor elder screamed, perversely stepping back a moment to enjoy it. TFC took advantage of the space, and attempted to gain back his resolve. This doesn't look good at all, however, the Chef had come back from worse. Much worse. 

_ This one isn't playing around, I need to knock him down a peg!  _

Blood drips down his arm as the elder manages to exchange the weapon to his good arm before Mirror stops mocking him. That arm will be as useful as jelly now, therefore, he must think on his feet. Literally.. 

Trying to end it quickly, TinFoil sprints to close the newfound gap, aiming to sweep Mirror's legs out from under him. As the elder went to complete the action, however, Mirror jumped over the sweep and landed like a stack of bricks on TFC's right leg. The initial shock silences all cries from his throat. The scalding pain shot up his right side of the body, causing him to roll away instinctively. He had to retreat-

Mirror doesn’t give him the chance, pinning him down. TinFoil struggles against Mirror's weight landing on his body. 

"Ready to give up?" Mirror shifts his weight to TFC's right leg. "Old Geezer?" He taunts as he adds pressure to the broken limb. “You’re a bit too old and slow for this.”

"Nope. I'm-" TFC jerks his right side away in pain, causing Mirror to drop his knees onto his chest. "Ohhggh! -I'm just getting started." TFC coughs out with a tough grin. 

"Oh no, you're  _ done _ . I made it so." Mirror sneers, pushing more weight on the chest.

"You wouldn't have done it without me. My slowness and poisoned arrow basically added on to his….handicaps." A high shrill voice giggles, interrupting them.

"Shut up Jin, you're lucky that this one is older than dirt." Mirror groans. 

"Just...just because I lived much longer than you doesn't mean that I can't hear you." TFC jabs. He knew something was off over the whole debacle. Yes, he was getting old, but he could still keep up with his more youthful server mates. 

Mirror shut his thoughts down by forcing him to his feet and pulling his wrists together. "Round this one up. Let's see what the boss will do with him."

Jin nods silently and steps into the light, leads at the ready to restrain their new captive. 

A communicator buzzes loudly, reverberating throughout the hallway. 

"Oh? Is that yours? It's pretty stupid to bring a universal tablet along when you are clearly outclassed." Jin jokes. 

TinFoilChief shook his head 'no' in defiance. Mirror grins as he dug into TinFoil's pants' pockets. This violation of privacy continued until Mirror pulled out the tablet, proving that TFC lied. Mirror threw the device to Jin, who caught it and opened the chat. 

"Ohhh… I wonder what they were trying to tell you?" Jin laughs pointingly. 

"Probably to watch out for cheap tricks like darts" TFC pokes. 

Hermit Universal 

<Welsknight> o/ How is the search going? Maybe, you find a way to get us there? I just hope that you can come back safe. Maybe, with Tango in tow. Who knows?

Jin's face was pale above her half-mask. 

"Who is it? Who wanted to talk to this pathetic waste of space so badly?" Mirror demands to know. TFC rolls his eyes at that comment. 

"Wels...Welsknight.. He really is on that server!" She shouts elatedly. 

"Well! About time our luck turned around." Mirror begrudged her a grin. “Why don’t you see if he’ll meet up with our old chap, here.” He shook his captive roughly.

TinFoil drops his head. No. This...this isn't how this should have gone at all. He should have been able to find Tango and to bring him home. Instead, all he could do was to spectacularly lose a fight and get captured himself. And now, Wels might be targeted next.  _ Void, I'm too old for this. _

Jin, with a giggle, starts pushing buttons on his keypad.  _ Oh no...they aren't about to- _

<TinFoilChef> It went horribly. I couldn't find Tango at all and now I have to retreat. Can you please meet me, alone, at the same place where I followed them? 

<Welsknight> Sure thing! I will bring a few healing potions while I'm at it. 

<TinFoilChef> NO! No. Don't bring a thing. I am fine. Just a little shaken up. I will see you there. 

<Welsknight> Ok….? 

Jin grins, closing the chat. Then, she starts to walk towards him. 

TinFoilChef tried again to shake off Mirror to no avail. The captor merely tightened his grip, pressing fingers against the wound in his arm as a response.

"Someone's exhausted. How about we get you home?" 

_____________ 

After checking on Tango's base for any new mobs, Welsknight ran over to the approximate area where the Boomer himself was taken. 

"Ok, TFC, I'm here!" Wels yelled into the wind, waiting for an answer. 

Being near Tango's base again brought memories. Memories of him not doing anything while- 

_ Relax, Wels _ , he reminded himself.  _ The area around you is beautiful and TFC is coming home. Maybe.  _

The sun began to set, adding to the tension and growing fear in Wels' heart.

_ What if something happened to him?  _

_ What if he was caught? _

_ What if Tango was dead? _

_ What if  _ **_he_ ** _ was dead? _

Footsteps littered the ground. 

Wels released the air in his lungs. 

"Thank the void and the Ender Dragon that you are alright." Wels shook in relief, already welcoming his friend home. “ I am very proud that you followed those creeps to get Tango back. I know that you must feel horrible that you lost them. But...that is why we must do things together. Now that you are back, we could use what you have found to our advantage! Tango will be safe in no time. So...just don't blame yourself, Tin. I am just-just happy that you are ok." 

Was he crying? Maybe. Wels should have just given him a hug instead- 

Clapping? Why was TFC clapping? Wels started to feel the empty pit of fear bite at him again. 

"TFC? TINFOILCHEF! Please, answer me!" Wels calls out. He couldn't take it anymore! He just wanted to know if their resident grandfather was alright. 

"Nice performance there. I am particularly impressed with the "Don't blame yourself." part." A gruff voice jeers as a stranger steps into Wels' view, grey hair and eyes nearly glowing in the fading sunlight.

"Who are you? What did you do with-" 

"Oh, your friend? He's fine. See?" The stranger snaps his fingers. Welsknight watched in horror as TinFoilChef was led out, hanging his head in shame. 

"Just a little  _ shaken up _ , that's all," a feminine voice mocked from behind the elder. Her brown gaze skittered over his face, as if unwilling to look him in the eyes. She shivered slightly in the ocean breeze.

TFC was in a horrid condition, his legs were buckling under his own weight, his armor scratched and scored, and one of his arms looked like it had been mauled to shreds. 

"Shaken up? YOU CALL THIS….. _ You  _ call  **_this_ ** shaken up?!" Wels trembled in anger, hot tears trickling at his eyes. His fists clenched as he continued to behold the scene before him. 

_ Ok Wels, calm down. This isn't the first time that you’ve dealt with a hostage situation. Still...this is the first time that I personally know the hostage in danger. _ His heart sunk with a realization.

_ Of course, of course the search went sideways.  _

_ <TinFoilChef> It went horribly. I couldn't find Tango at all and now I have to retreat. Can you please meet me, _ **_alone_ ** _ , at the same place where I followed them? _

Wels chastised himself.  _ I should have known.  _

TinFoilChef lifted his head to show him a wide smile, as if following his train of thought. "Follow your own advice, kid, this isn't your fault. No matter what they say--don't listen to them. Just walk away. Have you voted for mayor yet? I hear Joe and Stress are tied." 

That did it, if Wels wasn't crying, he was now. TFC is one of his inspirations, one of his dearest friends, someone who he relied on and now the elder is willing to sacrifice himself. 

"I can't leave you behind! That isn't what a knight does. Scratch that! That isn't what I do to my friends! Not at all!" Wels fought to keep his emotions in control, however, after that it was nearly all he could do to keep himself from crumbling to the ground. 

"Shut up with that weak display! I ain't here to watch the water works! I'm here to make a deal!" The stranger yells impatiently.

If he could just calm himself down, Wels would make that man wish he was never born. 

"You shut up. It isn't weak to cry.” TFC took an unsteady step away from the woman. “ _ You  _ are the weak one for toying with someone else's emotions, for depending on cheap methods, and for laughing at someone else's pain!" TFC argued with flickering fury. 

Before Wels could blink, the stranger shoved his associate aside and snatched TFC, diamond sword at his throat. 

Instead of protesting the treatment, all that his slender coworker did was crawl behind them and make a familiar portal behind the stranger and the elder. 

_ Is she- _

"Welsknight, you chivalrous idiot, you have a decision to make!" The man growls as he shoves his sword closer to the Chef's neck. 

Don't listen." Tin whispers, ignoring the blade. 

"Your choice,  _ knight _ . You return to our hardcore world with us or we-" The stranger wraps his free arm around TFC's waist. 

"Don't listen to them!"

"Will take him back and-" the captor draws it out, taunting him. 

"Don't LISTEN TO THEM!" the Chef hollers, more pleading than angry. 

" _ Kill  _ him." The man finishes, gleefully.

Welsknight lost his voice.

"We're on a tight schedule here. All it takes is a stab in there and he's history." The man gloats at Wels, dragging TFC another step closer to the portal. “How much health do you think he has left? How many cuts until your friend pays the price?” 

_ No.  _

_ NO. _

_ NO! _

**_"STOP!"_ **

Cries the knight. 

"Or what-" The girl starts. 

"Or I won't come with you. Or I will make myself useless to you in every way." Welsknight threatened, realization hitting him. “You said you wanted a deal.”

It felt like silence shook the earth. The last bit of the sun went down as a waterfall of tears rained down from Welsknight and TinFoilChef. This time, their roles were reversed--TFC was frowning deeply and Welsknight was smiling widely. 

_ You see, being a martyr is a knight's job. No one as strong or worthy as TFC should have to carry that burden. But I, Welsknight, on the other hand, am a big enough nerd to see this through.  _

"Wels, please, You don't have to do this. These folks are nothing. I...I can handle myself." TFC begs. “I’ve had a good run and plenty of years. You are still at the prime of your life. Don't throw that away for me...please. You do so much for everyone here.” The elder sobs. 

"Tin, you did more than enough today for yourself and for the server. I will handle the rest. Tell the others that I will miss them dearly and that this isn't anyone's fault but my own. I will be ok, I promise. Nothing will stop me from caring about any of my family or my friends." Wels reassures TFC while taking off his diamond armor and some items, leaving them to despawn on the ground. Then, he glares daggers at the invading man. 

If looks could kill, that man and his partner would have been murdered ten times over by the Ender Dragon and the Wither. Soon, however, the knight's face softens. 

“Just, just let me say goodbye.” Wels asks politely, giving a sad smile. 

The stranger glared at him. “And then you come, willingly?” The scowl reinforced his distrust.

“I will.”

The captor pushed TFC at him, making the injured Hermit stumble forward, falling into Wel’s embrace. “No funny business,  _ knight. _ ” he barked.

"TFC, how much health do you have?" whispers Wels, embracing his friend close.. 

"A..a half of a heart...why?" TFC asks. 

"Tell Xisuma everything you know. And, I am sorry for this." 

With a smooth motion, Welsknight stabs TFC, causing his body to evaporate from Wels's arms, armor and a few blocks spilling to the ground.. 

He held himself proud, refusing to respond to the shouts and taunts before him. “Shall we go?”

"Hell yeah! About freaking time. After you,  _ sir knight..  _ Heh heh." The man jokes. 

Welsknight walked up to the portal, feeling the other two flanking him. Before he steps in though, he looks up to the sky and lets out one last blast of tears with one of the biggest smiles he ever gave. 

_ Thank you everyone. I love you and I will never forget you, ever.  _

Then, he steps through the portal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasmin: Spoiler alert: I just read the comments and I have three things to say. 
> 
> 1: Thank you so much for reading and enjoying this as much we enjoyed writing this!
> 
> 2: Wow, ya'll really love Welsknight! XD! I do too but...XD! I see some of you are worried about TFC too. Also, no love for Tango? XD!
> 
> 3: Annd here comes the Mirror hate! Oohohoho! I love it!


	3. Every Flame Will Fizzle Out Through Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, you asked for it.

Chapter Three: Every Flame will fizzle out through betrayal. 

Explosions, screaming and...laughter? Just another job by the Boomers. Two more mountains and a Bdubs were blown to smithereens. Impulse shuffling his shovels proudly, Bdubs groaning after a respawn and Tango- 

Being flipped off a bed apparently.

"Hey, get your lazy butt up!" 

_Oh..It was just a dream. Great._

With a sigh, Tango snatched the blanket from the bed and covered himself with it. 

"A few more minutes, I want to at least see my friends in my dreams." He slurred.

Then, the redstoner saw himself in a beautiful forest in the middle of-

Kicked...hard.

_Not again._

"I said to get your lazy butt up!" A familiar voice barks at him. 

_Someone must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning._

"And I said a few more minutes." Tango groaned. 

Then, as if out of spite, the figure jerked him up to his feet. Tango opened his eyes to see who the assailant could be. Oh goody, it's Mirror. 

"You will get up when I say so. If I have to wake up at an unvoidly hour then so do you!" Mirror yells at him. 

Tango lightly pulls Mirror's grip off him. "So that's why you pulled me from my dream. Because someone else did the same thing to you." 

Mirror growled. “Why should you get to have good dreams. Suffer like the rest of us.”

"Why do many people have to suffer though? Why can't we live in tolerance and happiness?" Tango asks childishly. 

Mirror pushed him at the door. “There is no way I’m having phila- philosophical debates before a pot of coffee. Just move already.” His grumbling followed Tango as he reluctantly moves into the hallway. 

Absentmindedly, he notices that all of his restraints have been removed in his sleep. 

Mirror pushes him around a turn, and then it’s just a matter of following the scent of freshly brewed tea and coffee. Like zombies, they let their instincts guide them to their desired destination; the large mess hall with a connected kitchen. 

Greeting Tango and Mirror inside the room is a nicely dressed skeleton hybrid with a bright smile. She sat behind a dark oak counter waiting for the two to approach. 

"Good morning masters, how may I serve you today?" she chirps. Tango couldn't help but notice the infinite number of scratches that littered her skeleton face and arms. 

_She must be a prisoner as well. Poor lady._

"Where is the coffee! I need it! Bring me a whole pot! No, make it two!" Mirror orders the dainty skele-lady. 

Despite the verbal abuse, she keeps a pleasant smile without it ever straining. "Two fresh coffee pots coming up!" 

Tango could notice a slight wince in her bones though..

She turns to Tango. "How about you?" 

"Uh, may I have some tea, eggs, and bacon please?" Tango asks politely. The skele-lady nods with that dame smile and walks off. 

Mirror scoffed, his head down in his arms on the counter. “Good grief, you even try to eat healthy?”

"At least it is better than two pots of coffee and a dash of being a jerk in the morning." Tango shrugs. 

“There is nothing better than two pots of coffee. Especially before noon.” He lifted his head as the scent of heaven drifted towards him. “And I’ll show you how much of a jerk I can be once I’m actually awake. Brat.”

"Oh please, showing your butt to a nice lady shows that you are the brat. Brat." Tango chuckles. 

“Gah. Shut up already, would you?” He drank half of the first cup set in front of him, still steaming. “You talk too much for this early.”

"And you kick too much for this early, so I guess we are even." Tango drums his fingers lightly against the counter. 

“Argh.” Mirror grabbed the skele-lady’s arm bone as she set a plate in front of Tango. “You have my supplies ready like I ordered? _Everything_ I ordered?”

With a loud, visible shake in her body, she nods with that smile still intact. "Anything else, boys?" Mirror merely shook his head and let go of her arm. The tiny skele-lady quickly sprinted off. 

Tango cocked his head in confusion. _Supplies? What is he planning?_

Mirror finished off the first pot, and grabbed up the second. “Hurry up and eat, we’ve got a lot of work to do. For your next “24 hours”.” he jabbed.

Tango groaned loudly and stared at his plate. _I don't trust this food_. Suddenly, his stomach growled. Since when was the last time he actually ate? 

Mirror laughed at him. “Eat up now, punk. I’ll be carrying the food later. Which means you better be good, or you don’t eat until the time’s up.”

Tango mutters curses in defeat and digs in. His complete and utter hunger took over his senses as the eggs and bacon gradually decreased in size. The tea wasn't safe either as he quietly sipped it throughout his desperate attempts to fill himself. Who knows what this guy might qualify as 'bad' behavior? Eventually, there was nothing left. 

Barely taking a breath, Mirror downed his last cup of coffee. “Alright, just about time to start. I’ve got food for the day, and we’ll have to stop by Storage for the shulker boxes and tools. What do you need for your..” he waved his hand absently. “Stuper monster farm.. thing.”

Tango felt his face going red. Will this dude stop? "Well, I will need multiple pickaxes, multiple swords, loads of redstone dust and…" 

Mirror just stares at him, dead-faced. “Really? Last I checked you couldn’t mine redstone with swords, husk-for-brains.”

"Dude, the swords are for protection against mobs…. You slime ball…." Tango sighs in annoyance. 

“Like I’m gonna be stupid enough to give you a sword.” Mirror pushed him again towards the door, not so nicely. “That’s why I’m babysitting, remember? And we have a stupid mine. You just gotta light it up as you go and not fall into lava.”

"As if you would actually watch my back. But thanks for the advice, I guess." Tango rubs head. 

They passed through several more hallways, before coming to a room full of chests and floor lighting. 

“Whatever, you’re probably prone to falling into lava anyway.” Mirror pokes as he opens a chest. 

"Not really, I actually rarely fall into lava." Tango quietly rebutts as he searches through another chest. 

"Whatever helps you sleep better, demon boy." Mirror grins. 

Tango smirked back. “And do you have a nether mine, too? For the several shulkers of quartz that we’re gonna need?”

"The Nether?! What in the-" Mirror growled again, drawing his hand down his face.. “Of _course_ you would need to…I hate you so much.”

"Well, in light of recent events, the feelings' mutual." Tango barks. 

____________

It was a short walk to the entrance of the overworld mine. And a very long staircase down.

Tango sighed as Mirror pushed him to go first. “Good grief, ever heard of a drop shaft?”

They were halfway down when Mirror finally answered. “Not on hardcore.”

Tango stepped out into the open area of the mine and quietly tossed a rock at Mirror's head. He misses however, and the rock ricochets across the mine until it hits something...familiar. 

"Dangit. Let's just go see what it hit…" Tango grumbles in disappointment. 

After placing a torch at his current spot, Tango tip toes over to the area his rock landed in. Eventually, he found it and placed a torch near the spot...only to get a shock. 

"Diamonds? Already? Just my lucky day.." Tango laughs while using the iron pickaxe to mine it. 

"Hey demon boy, what are you so happy about over there?" Mirror calls out. 

"Nothing! I just found some iron." Tango quickly lies and picked up the pace. 

"The heck you did! I am coming over there." Mirror announces. “No one gets excited over iron after the first few weeks.”

Tango started to sweat as he continued to mine the diamonds. "Come on, come on." He whispers to himself. In the rush, Tango nearly forgot about the impending threat. As he mines the last diamond, a hand slammed down his back. 

"What did you just mine?" Mirror demands. Tango turns his head and glares at Mirror. "Answer me. What did you just mine?" Mirror reiterates louder. 

"Iron. Now, will you stop yelling and hitting me?" Tango shook in anger. 

Mirror punched the stone above Tango's head. "Tell me the truth! What did you just mine!? Show me your hands!" 

"Nope. I will not show you my hands because they are full of iron!" Tango continues. 

"If they are only iron, then you wouldn't have trouble giving it to me." Mirror smirks. 

"I still mined it myself so...no." Tango stood his ground with a snarky grin. 

Mirror gripped the collar of the redstoner's shirt and shoved the blond into the stone wall. Tango kept his grip on the diamonds, however, the movement had forced the jewels into view from Tango's hands. Mirror dropped him to the floor. 

"I knew it.. Give them here!" 

"Nope." Tango pushed himself off the floor and crossed his arms. 

Mirror raised his sword threateningly. "You know, we can get another redstoner to do the same thing you are doing. In fact, I remember seeing a couple of other innovators at your server. All that it takes is a slash and a trip and you get replaced with one of your pals." 

“But you’d miss my sparkling personality.” Tango points out with a smile. 

"Please, that will be the last thing I will miss." Mirror dismissively waves his hand. "Anyway, you would rather die and have a pal of yours replace you than to hand over a few measly diamonds? Geez, what a bad friend." Mirror mocks while brandishing his sword. 

_As if you are a good example of a good pal….I could run but he is incredibly fast. Maybe, if I could get some wood I could craft myself a sword to fight back. If I don't, I could quickly craft armor...Hm_ …. Tango looked around the mine, seeing that the entrance is blocked off and that there isn't a place to hide. _The universe hates me, doesn't it?_

Mirror clicks his tongue. "Tick tock, demon boy." 

_Fine, you win, Mirror. There has to be more diamonds in here, anyways._

Tango pettily throws the diamonds at Mirror. "You win. Just keep them." Tango barks. 

Mirror scooped them up and hit him anyway. “Now that you’re done being a pain, can we get to actual work?”

He walked away, setting down a couple of shulker boxes near a partially hidden beacon base. “Stacks of torches here, and a couple more efficiency pickaxes. Don’t make me have to shake you down every time to empty your inventory.”

Tango rolled his eyes, rubbing his shoulder. “Oh, gee, thanks. Gonna hold me by my ankles next time?”

Mirror popped an iron ingot into the beacon, haste two hitting them both a moment after. “Just start digging. Wear yourself out so I don’t have to listen to you talk the entire time.”

Tango set his pick into the stone, and let himself zone out while enjoying the partial insta-mine with an iron pick. Unluckily for Mirror, he was also a pro at running his mouth while he worked, keeping up a steady commentary about nearly everything around them. He kept an eye on his “jailer”, every time he kept close by, every time he started inspecting the ores Tango mined, he did his best to be as casually obnoxious as he could. 

Tango figured they had been mining for several hours before Mirror finally asked the question he’d been waiting for.

“So how much of this do you actually need?”

Tango looked over the couple of shulker boxes. “Definitely need more redstone - hope you have a crafting bench, because I’ll need at least two boxes of redstone blocks. Maybe three. Six more boxes of cobble, and at that at least two will have to be smelted for smooth stone. And def gonna need more iron.”

Mirror groans audibly. “Notch, I’m sorry I asked.” He considered it a moment. “What do you need iron for in a farm?”

Tango grinned. “Redstone components, rails, and hoppers. Like, hundreds and stacks of hoppers. And then, I hope you have some fortune picks for the nether, because we’re also looking at five to six boxes of quartz.”

Mirror refused to speak to him for the next several hours, simply glaring at him when talked to, or smacking him with his pickaxe. They didn’t stop for lunch until mid-afternoon, Mirror sullenly handing over a bowl of mushroom soup and a loaf of bread to Tango before walking away.

"Soup and bread? How generous…" Tango mumbled. But he proceeded to devour the meal in front of him, enjoying the break and calmness. 

After lunch, Tango went back to mining, however, he surprisingly didn't say a word. The quietness of lunch seemed to stick with him, letting him drift along as he worked and filled shulker boxes.

Until Mirror suddenly waltzed over to him, grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him off. 

"What in the heck?!" 

"We have enough of those supplies. I want to get the Nether over with…" 

Stepping out of the portal, Tango stretches his arms in nostalgia at the warmth. "Ah, home sweet home." he sighs happily. 

Mirror stumbles out behind him. "No talking, just get the quartz. The heat is killing me!" He complains. 

"Geez, what's wrong with a soft nether breeze?" Tango asks while walking around. "We just got here."

"Breeze? This is a breeze?...Hey! I said no talking! Let's go!" Mirror hastily pulls out his plain pickaxe, wanting to get this done as quickly as he could. The heat was already starting to blister his arms. 

Tango laced his fingers behind his head, letting the warmth of the nether soothe sore muscles. “Are we fortuning the quartz, or silk touching the ore? I’m serious about needing tons of it.” He grinned, taking in Mirror’s discomfort. “It’ll take us another entire day if you’re only going to let me use a plain pick on it.”

“Fine! Fine!” Mirror tossed down a red shulker box, fishing out two different diamond enchanted picks and a couple of potions. He made sure to mine the box back up before tossing a pickaxe and two potions at Tango.

Tango grinned. “Aw, noob juice. You do love me.”

Mirror gave him a blank stare. “I am going insane. I hope you know how to use that.”

"Of course I do, what do you take me for, an idiot?" Tango picks up the pickaxe and the potions. 

"Yes. Yes I do." Mirror groans, completely done. 

“Okay, fine.” Tango relented, seeing that Mirror wasn’t really into the banter. _He must really hate the nether._ “Look, we just need quartz, the easiest thing to do is find a cavern where we can dig into the walls. Instamine the netherrack, that will leave plenty of quartz to collect, without having to deal with lava lakes and too many mobs.” 

A ghast cried in the distance, and Mirror flinched.

_Ooh, good call on the mobs…_

“And digging into a cavern gets us out of the open air.” Tango grabbed Mirror’s arm, pulling him away from the portal. “I don’t have a bow, let's not wait for the ghasts to spot us!”

Mirror nods absently. It seems that he is in another time at the moment. Tango couldn't but to feel a bit sorry for him. Who knew that such a jerk could have such a paralyzing fear. 

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Tango asks concerningly. 

Mirror shoved him away, turning around and digging into the netherrack. “Don’t fucking talk to me.”

Tango took a step back, turning away just enough to keep Mirror in sight. _Okay, doesn’t react well to concern, check._ He let his pickaxe fly along the netherrack, creating a two high space to mine up along. He worked in silence, just keeping the occasional glance on Mirror, who was rapidly running out of steam.

_Full of the puns, today, Tango. Good for you._

When Mirror finally paused, Tango tapped him on the shoulder. Not speaking, he just pointed to his area, making sure Mirror was following his movements. Tango looked straight up, and mined upwards through the netherrack, moving quickly enough to break the netherrack and leave the quartz ores behind.

Mirror nodded when he stopped, going back over the area for the ores. Working together this way, it took them only a couple of hours before they were finally hefting up the full shulkers and heading back to the portal. 

Who knew such a creep could show vulnerability… especially after what he had done two nights ago while Tango slept in his cell. 

________________

Two Nights Ago….

Wes followed his captors through the portal, head held high as his tears dried. He steeled himself against the nauseating feeling of jumping worlds, not even flinching when his arms were grabbed roughly on the other side.

"Armor off, knight." A shulker box was placed on the shaded ground, trees high overhead keeping the area in cool shadow. Blunt fingers dug into his biceps when he hesitated.

"You take the armor off, or we get a codebreaker to rip it off. Your freakin' choice." 

Wels couldn't completely suppress a shiver at that. He had painstakingly hard-coded his armor a long time ago; to have another player modify it against his will would be a waking nightmare. 

The willowy woman behind him gave a strange giggle to his ears. "You've already surrendered. Are you really gonna give us a fight now?"

Wels shook his head. "I gave you my word as a Knight." He refused to let them turn that term into an insult. 

He removed his gauntlets first, dropping them into the shulker box beside coils of rope and chains. Lifting his light chestplate off, he modulated his voice to a calming tone. "A Knight always upholds his commitments, and guards his words as his honor." He pulled off the steel boots, storing them as well. "My word is my authority, and can not be broken." He slipped out of the chainmail leggings, left now in his grey t-shirt and wool pants. "I will stand up against tyranny in all of its forms, and fight for the weak and helpless." He removed his helmet, feeling the cool breeze in the shaded area running through his perpetually short hair. Beside him, both of his captors were standing casually now, and the woman was glassy-eyed and swaying to the sound of his voice. "I will walk the difficult path. I will seek truth whenever possible. And I will temper justice with mercy."

He placed his helmet inside the shulker box, taking a breath as he straightened up.

Only to lose it as a fist connected with his diaphragm, doubling him over again. He sank to his knees, chest flaring in pain as his lungs tried to remember their rhythm. Another blow to the back of his head made the world spin, and he couldn't coordinate his limbs to fight back.

Someone was yelling behind him, yanking at his shoulders.

"Jinsil! You idiot, snap out of it!"

Ropes pulled his elbows together painfully tight behind him, then wrapped down to his wrists. Wels shook his head, trying to clear the fog from the blow. A beefy arm caught him in a headlock, forcing his chin up, screaming in his ear.

"Jin, you useless sack of gravel!"

Wels let himself go as limp as he could as the brute dragged him over a few steps to kick his partner in the shins.

"Hey, that's no-" his windpipe was cut off when the guy flexed around his throat.

"Don't you tell me what to do." Hot breath against his ear made him shudder. "You did that deliberately, _Sir Knight_. I guess we need new armor for you now, huh."

He wrenched Wels around, letting him breathe again but kicking the back of his knees when Wels tried to use the movement to stand. "Stay down. If I have to carry you I'll make sure you feel every step of it." The man reached over for the shulker, tossing rope onto the ground as he searched for something.

"Wha's going on..?" The voice sounded lost, sleepy, like a little girl just woken up from a nap.

Wels closed his eyes, a sinking feeling in his gut at her reaction.

"Shake it off and help me! Notch, you're so useless!"

"Why are you always such a bully, Mirror." It wasn't a question, the woman moving around to stand on the other side of the shulker box. "Hey, wasn't he just?"

"He was just fucking trying to hypnotize us with his damn voice. Ah hah!" He had something gripped in his fist, tossing it at Jin. "Get it on him. I'm not dealing with his llama spit again."

Wels could barely get a glimpse of the brown item in her hands before Mirror was forcing his head back, grabbing his nose as a handhold when he tried to toss his head out of the grip. Callused fingers clamped at his throat, pressing against his jaw, forcing his mouth open.

Jin was standing over him a moment later, too late for him to struggle as she pressed the leather gag into his mouth and tightened it behind his head. His head spun as Mirror shifted his grip and slammed his head forward, letting him bounce off of the shulker box.

"Filthy wordsmith." The man spat at him, pulling him back and forcing his chest over the box now. 

"What are you doing, Mirror?! That's our bonus, don't kill him!"

Wels could hear a scuffle behind him, trying to focus to catch what they were yelling at each other for. His chest hurt from this position, pushed forward by the awkward angle his arms were forced in. He shook his head gently, testing for any give in the gag. 

A heavy hand fell on the back of his neck and he stopped moving.

"That's a good boy." Mirror mocked him, squeezing tightly for a moment before releasing. "I'd enjoy beating the snot out of you for that stunt. But Boss-man wants you in one piece, and I don't have any potions on me."

Jin made a noise behind them, and Wels winced at the sound of another punch connecting.

"Shut UP already!" 

Then Mirror was pulling him up, spinning him around to face the man. Wels refused to flinch from the murderous anger in his face. "You cooperate now, or I'll kick the both of you all the way back to base." Jin was rubbing at a red mark on her right arm, nearly pouting at the other man. Mirror caught Wels' look, anger morphing to meanness.

"Oh, does the _Knight_ think she looks _pretty_?"

Jin flushed at his tone, stomping around them to pick up the shulker box. "You are such a crude, despicable _lowlife_ , Mirror." Her movements were clunky, and she was making sure to stay out of range of Mirror's fists. "He's a Knight, he's trying to protect me, not bed me. You're so disgusting."

Mirror just laughed at her. "Knights only protect Princesses, not dysfunctional zombie-brains like you." His words were deliberately cutting. 

He slung an arm over Wels' shoulder as if they were suddenly comrades, pulling him forward to a muffled grunt of pain. "You don't like me hitting the lady? Maybe you behave and I won't take it out on her, then."

Jin glared at him. "We should get back. You still have a babysitting job coming up, remember?" She danced ahead of them, the shulker box full of armor stored away in her inventory. Her voice rose as she teased. "You get to spend the next day with your new best friend. What a pity I won't have to see your ugly face for that long."

Mirror pushed Wels forward, grabbing his bound wrists to keep him from falling on his face. “Time to see what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

___________

The next few days for Tango went by in a blur. It was easy to fall into the rhythm of building, placing blocks and redstone and trying to remember if it was a repeater or comparator that gets placed here. But he knew this design, remembered all of the research he had put into creating it, and all of the hours squabbling with villagers in his single player world. 

Tango sat back on his heels, wiping sweat and redstone dust off of his forehead. The sun was high in the sky, and either Jin or Nuclear should be here soon with lunch. He grinned at the thought of finally convincing either of them to join him in placing redstone. Nuclear had helped the other day, building up walls for one of the levels. But he was one of those heathens that still believed redstone was actual magic.

Spotting a figure in the distance, he tossed an ender pearl to exit the build. He turned around on landing, feeling proud of the almost complete farm. Someone else was wrangling the breeding of villagers so he didn’t have to. But when he finished the final level, it would only be hours before their server would finally have a surplus of food. 

_And no more mushroom stew for awhile_! It wasn’t a bad food, but terribly inconvenient to carry while working. 

"Hey Red! How about you come over here? I got some food." 

Ah, there she is, Jinsil. Tango grinned, and tossed another ender pearl nearly straight up, easily eyeing the distance. He teleported just in front of the blanket she was spreading on the ground.

“Gonna learn redstone today, Jinsil?” he teased. “Still willing to teach you. I’ve even got a really cool redstone build made up at spawn.” 

"Eh. Not really. It's too complicated. Still, watching you work is satisfying." Jin said with a genuine smile. "Maybe someday though." She handed him an apple. 

"That's fine by me." He took it with a grin. "Honestly, You are one of the reasons why I don't regret getting a job here." 

"Yeah..’Getting’ a job. Thanks, Red." Jin gives off a regretful smile. 

"You ok?" 

"Yep, I was just thinking, Red. Deep thoughts today, don’t worry about me." 

Jin sighed softly as Tango tucked into the food. _You are the reason why he is here in the first place. You found him, you killed him, and you helped drag him away from everything he had, including his own name._ At first, she didn't even bat an eye as her partners worked him to exhaustion during the day, and then drugged him and beat him at night. However, as she got to know him while helping him build the farm...her heart started to really ache. Yesterday, he didn't even respond to his original name. The way he screamed when Mirror punched him repeatedly reminded her of something forgotten; the sound of breaking bones making her shiver when she laid down to sleep. 

But why? Why _him_? Why does she regard him as a friend? Whenever other players were broken in, she didn't even care. 

No. She did care. She is just now starting to acknowledge it. 

But why? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of apples being chewed. 

"You haven't eaten a bite yet...are you sure that you are alright?" Tango--Red asks her with a mouthful. 

"Yes, I am. You can have it all today. I will eat later." The voidwalker reassures him.

Then, she enderpearled away, trying to run from the mixed memories and confusing thought that Red's kindness brought.

_________________

“CandleKing, you promised me a treasure that I have been searching for.” A high booming voice nearly echoed in the large office. “Why are you playing games with me? And what is with the insane amount of diamonds you told me to bring?”

CandleKing sat back in his chair, a practiced air of calm and indifference around him as self-proclaimed Lord Unicorn was ushered in by his staff.

“No games, I promise.” He stood to greet his guest. The first feature of the lord is his jet black hair, bouncy and slicked back in mock pompadour style. The crowning glory was set up top one of the most extra, yet intimidating outfits of all time. Gold lace stitching, iron set cuffs, diamond treated leather pants, and a dark gray wool suit shirt, also treated with diamonds. Along with the towering height of 6'8, the warlord was both terrifying and glittery. 

“You know my business, and I am aware that you still have several bounties on the books.” He grinned, the surprised look on the warlord’s face quickly turning to a glower. “I may have come across someone you have been looking for.”

“May have? You’re being vague, which means you’re playing games with me. I don’t like games.” Lord Unicorn gave him a half-shrug. “Unless, of course, it’s at my UnicornCasino. Where the house always wins.”

The King groans in memory. “Come, sit.” He offered him a seat and a drink at his desk. “Would you prefer that I speak straight out and dismiss the pleasantries?”

He got a growl for that. “If I wanted pleasantries I’d pay for it. That’s what diamonds are for. Get to the point--why have you called me all the way out here? I have worlds to run and my time is valuable.”

 _As is mine, you insufferable.._ He gave him his best business smile. “Very well. I have recently acquired a man you have been looking for. A one “Welsknight”, on whom you still offer a bounty of a chest-full of diamond block stacks as well as one of your outlier worlds as full admin. Does your price still stand?”

CandleKing watched the emotions play across Lord Unicorn’s face- disbelief, hatred, greed, jealousy, and finally settling into a sadistic pleasure. He pressed a button on the side of the desk, sending the signal for his waiting minion to bring in the prisoner. 

The knight appeared none the worse for his confinement, but CandleKing was pleased to see that Mirror had taken care of the splash potions to heal the many bruises that had darkened his arms and chest just that morning. Still, his flowing spruce locks were a tangled mess and his dark-grey t-shirt and wool pants were stained at this point. Leather bands wrapped his upper and lower arms, while leather ties hobbled his thighs. However, his caspian-blue eyes were red with fatigue and fury over the leather gag covering the bottom of his face.

Lord Unicorn smiled in perverse amusement. 

"Why didn't just say that you had my knight trussed up like that? I would have doubled the price…"

Like a flickering candle, the King spat and sputtered. 

The lord chuckled. "I may consider offering double again...if you could bring me my girl without being so wishy-washy." 

Wels's face darkened in paranoia over the mention of False. Lord Unicorn held a deep grudge against the both of them, for a pair of worlds they had helped liberate from his twisted rule years ago. His twists and turns on the binds intensified as the duo laughed at his expense. 

CandleKing sighed, masking his disappointment with humor. "It seems that he is itching to go. Did you bring with you the amount agreed upon?" 

"Yes, I did indeed." The lord grins, his faux-french accent highlighting his excitement.

The bedazzled pompadour stan snapped his fingers. A couple equally dazzling servants appeared from the hallway and hurriedly ran over to Welsknight and scooped him up. 

"Here is the payment." Lord Unicorn placed down a double chest before CandleKing. "I will be back tomorrow to get you set up as admin to one of my more profitable worlds...almost equal to my beloved casino."

"I have a feeling that we will be seeing each other more often." CandleKing cordially states. The King was already opening the chest and eyeing up the stacks of diamonds.

Lord Unicorn smiled gleefully, "I can't wait. For now though, I have plans for this one.” He clapped his hands. “I assume your Voidwalker is still available to show us out?" 

CandleKing gave him a shallow bow. “Of course. It is a pleasure doing business with you. My staff will show you out.”

After Lord Unicorn left the world with his Jewels - _what a silly name for servants_ \- and the knight, CandleKing slumped into his chair. 

That bounty was just about worth the trouble it took to hold him here for 10 days. Hiding him from Red was a challenge as well. 

  
  


Back on his own world, at his lovely casino, Lord Unicorn watched impatiently, shifting from foot to foot, watching the dazzling splay of light from his suit move across the walls around him. He was silently counting the diamonds ticking away as his hired Player-Breaker circled his precious prize for the third time, reaching out only occasionally to seemingly touch the air around it. The brunette knight’s head hung lax, currently either asleep or unconscious, primed for modification. The potions had been easy enough to come by, but the codebreaker charged by the tick.

“Are you certain this is the only ability you want changed?” 

“Yes! For the third time, yes! Just get on with it already!” He pushed down the urge to dance around the room. “Can you do it or not? I refuse to pay if you can’t do the work.”

The codebreaker stepped away, shaking his fingers out. “Done. His voice is gone, not even a whisper will cross his lips now.” He tossed a piece of paper to the Lord with a timestamp and price on it with a smug grin. “He understands language and can still write, but will no longer be able to speak. Pay up and the changes will be saved.”

Lord Unicorn snapped his fingers and one of his Jewels picked up the paper, fishing the diamonds out of an ender chest and paying the man. “Done.”

At a wave of his hand, the room emptied out, leaving Lord Unicorn with his now mute prize. Oh, he had plans for this thorn, this obnoxious bastion of honor and justice. 

He wanted- no, needed a new butler. One who would follow orders silently, one who could not speak his secrets. One who would show off Lord Unicorn’s power and ability for revenge on those who get in his way.

The “Voice of the People” was now voiceless, and belonged to him now.

__________

Tan- Red, picked up the food that Jin dropped and put it in his inventory. He will give it to her later and tease her for being so distracted that she didn’t help him eat the lunch she had brought. 

And since lunchtime meant break time, Red decided to take the moment to walk around the server. 

The sun was beaming down warmly upon him, the sky was clear and the grass was fresh with life. The only disturbance to this scene was the massive mansion nearby. You see, Red built the food farm purposely close to the palace to get their food in easier. 

Walking amongst uncharted paths, Red let his mind be blank in the sight of such majesty. 

Ah...the wonders of nature. Fresh and alive! 

Clank. 

Red stopped at his tracks. What has he kicked in his green- 

What?

How did he end up in the server's junkyard? 

Did he really wander so far? 

_Red, one issue at a time. Now, what is that thing you just kicked?_ He asked himself, curiously. 

He looked down at his feet, finding a strange metal box. Confused by the familiarity, he picked it up and poked it. 

His eyes went glossy and his gaze became more concentrated. 

_"-NO. NOT AGAIN!" Shouted a short, fiery man, black hair flying over a red bandana._

_"Hahaha! Dude, you die everytime! It never fails!"_ _Tango joked at his friend, laughing genuinely._

_"It really doesn't. I don't know if there was a time that you haven't died on a job. You even died on the first test." A light-skinned male pointed out, his belly rolling in laughter beneath a creeper-faced chestplate._

_"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. I created the business and you treat me like this?" The bandana wearing pal chuckled out, not being seriously mad._

_"All well, it ends well, doesn't it?" The light-skinned man asks with a smile, brandishing his mismatched shovels._

_"Yeah."_ _Tango sighs contentedly._

_"Let's go get our profits and then let's all go home!" The dark-haired man announces._

_"Agreed!"_

He blinked his eyes. 

"Huh…. It didn't do anything." He whispered to himself, even more confused. Determined to find out what it is- or was- he moved it around in his hands to observe it at different angles. "Come on! Give me something to find. What. is. this?" Red muttered frustratedly. 

His eyes landed on a name painted in white letters. 

_TangoTek_

"Hm….I'm gonna bring this back to Nuke. Maybe he knows a thing or two about this? We could even fix it.." Red suggests to himself.

"Nuke! Nuclear! I need your help!" Red shouts desperately, running around the manor, checking bedrooms and servant quarters. He knows to stay clear of the upstairs offices, but Nuclear wouldn’t be there anyway. 

Eventually, the blond would find the codebreaker, trying to enjoy a nap in the shade of an oak tree. "Nuclear! Thank goodness. I need your expertise!" The redstoner begs sprinting up to the tree. 

"Red, what kind of help do you need that is more important than my break?" Nuclear asks cynically. 

Red pulls the object out of his inventory. "Can you tell me what this is?" 

Nuclear sat up in shock and snatched the item away. "That-that is a universal communicator!" He turned it over several times, checking the casing. “Do you know how rare these are? Most players only get single-server comms. Where’d you find this?”

"I found it at the junkyard. This used to belong to a dude named TangoTek?" Red shrugs, pointing out the name painted on it. 

All of the color drains from Nuclear's face. "Uh...let's put this back…"

"Wait! Can we fix it first?" Red gives his best puppy dog eyes. 

"No." 

"Pleassseee? I mean, I know it belonged to someone else, who probably isn’t even around anymore. But…” Red leads on. 

"No!" Nuclear put his foot down. He wasn't about to get into trouble again. 

"But...we would have a universal communicator….it might make the Boss happy! Plus, he might give you a raise." Red coos. 

Nuclear snorted, but turned it over a couple more times. “Yeah, right. But it would be pretty cool to have a universal model, though you still need an IP address to link it…” His mind was already working through some of the parts needed.

Red grinned. “But you’re totally thinking about fixing it now, right?”

"Fine, I am. Red, we are going to need some of your supplies from the farm." Nuclear was calculating how much Red will have to replace. “Quartz, iron, and a nugget or two of gold, if you have it.”

"I do, in fact, I have a surplus in quartz. I will be right back!" And with that, Red is off to his farm. 

Nuclear groans softly. "Does he realize that he will do more of the fixing then I will? He’s the one hired for redstone. Coding I can do after it is fixed." 

Nuclear laid back on the grass, thinking about returning to his nap.

"I am back! Let's get started! I am so excited!" Red shouts at the codebreaker. 

Nuclear jumped, already nearly asleep. "Gah! Don’t you ever talk at a normal volume? Quit screaming and running around already. Geeze.” 

"Sorry. I just was thinking about the things we could do with this thing." The redstoner rubs the back of his head. He took a seat beside Nuclear and handed over the items requested.

Thus, they spent the next two hours working on the communicator. 

"And- It's done! Red, stop, the communicator should work now!" Nuclear pushes Red's hands away, then wipes his own sweat off his head. 

"I can't wait to turn it on! I wonder who used to talk on it!" 

"Uh….I think we should factory reset it first-" 

"Why? We could see some history here!" Red begs again. 

“We don’t even know which IP is attached. If you don’t know who this TangoTek guy is, how are you going to know what world the chat is set to?”

“Come on, let’s just have a peek at it. Aren’t you just a _little_ curious about someone else’s chat log?” He caught Nuclear’s thoughtful look, knowing he had almost convinced him. “Any chance that we could track it back to the world if we see something we like? Maybe, something that would interest the Boss?”

Nuclear’s eyebrows rose. “That could be possible if the IP address isn’t hidden by it’s admin. An easy hack if it’s not, and that could give us a clear spawn point without the need of command blocks.” He turned it over one more time. “Or,” he drew it out, thinking hard. “You had a plan for a player trap for the boss. If we got permission to try to draw them here?” he trailed off, not sounding certain.

“How likely would that be? Getting permission from the King?” Red frowned, torn between wanting to read a stranger’s chat, and actually having to _talk_ to the Boss about finding a possibly forbidden trashed communicator.

Nuclear sighed. “I _could_ probably bring it up to Mirror. If he thinks it’s a good idea,, he can get the Boss to agree. But we’re gonna owe him a favor for it.”

Red gave his own drawn out sigh. He honestly hated Mirror’s guts, and the thought of owning that jerk a _favor_ made his skin crawl. However, he was desperate to learn about that vision again. It might just be worth whatever indignity Mirror might put him through.

_I want to see that memory again. Those smiles, that laughter, the feeling of joy! If I can find out who they were, I could find them and maybe.. rekindle those feelings._

_______________

Impulse kicked idly at the wall of the phineas machine, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling of his base. The sounds of the sea outside were barely louder than his own thoughts. He ignored Zed’s footsteps as he paced the storage area again.

“Are you sure-”

“Yes, Zed.”

“Are you really sure-”

“Yes, Zed.”

Floppy blond hair fell over his face when Zedaph leaned over him. “Come on, it’s not like you to give up like this. We haven’t talked to Ezuma yet today. Maybe he has news for us. Maybe he’s found Tango, and hasn’t had a chance to tell us yet.” His indigo eyes searched for any response--any emotion out of Impulse other than the apathy that had seemed to grip him for days now.

Impulse just shrugged against the floor, another kick against the wall.

Zedaph blew out a breath, smiling at the way it tossed both his hair and Impulse’s, still watching him from upside down. “We could bake a welcome back cake for him. Or-oh! We could build a contraption that will bake a cake! Something fun and colorful for his base!” Zedaph straightened out with a light groan, thinking of the colors and redstone he could work into something worthy of the Toon Towers.

He pulled out his communicator, ignoring the group chat that had yet to be answered, tabbing instead to his whispers. 

<Zedaph to BDoubleO100> You interested in working on some redstone? Impy’s being all doom and gloom again

<BDoubleO100 to Zedaph> Do I need to bring tnt and blow myself up?

Zedaph glanced over at Impulse, still laying on the floor. For the third day in a row.

<Zedaph to BDoubleO100> no, probably not. 

It had been over a week since Tango left the world, most likely against his will. More than a week since they had gotten no response from their group chat, still waiting for him. 

Zedaph tries to stay positive. But, sometimes, the disappearance would come down on him. Bdubs is defiantly stubborn about his belief that Tango will be ok. 

Impulse. Well, Impulse hasn't taken the disappearance well at all. Especially since his base was right next door. Even TFC, who had personally witnessed Tango's and Wels' kidnapping was taking this better than Impulse. Impulse would spend his days cooped up at his base, reading the chats or searching for any sign the Tango might still be at Hermitcraft and that this is all just a sick prank being pulled. 

Impulse pushed himself off the floor, planning on checking the cottage again. He could often be found there, on the porch or inside Tango’s cozy starter cottage, checking for his missing friend. He didn’t like to think about the day Stress found him there, weeping into the bedsheets. Maybe he’ll take Zed with him today.

"Maybe, he will be there today. Maybe, we could bring him back." He muttered hopefully. 

Boomer/ZIT Chat

<BdoubleO100> Tango, are you ok? I am seriously worried about you. 

<Zedaph> Bdubs, I doubt that he can answer. I am sorry. 

<ImpulseSV> He might though. Tango's stubborn and strong like that. He isn't going down without a fight. 

<Zedaph> I know. I just don't know if he could get out of this one.. 

<BdoubleO100> Stop being so melancholy! Tango will answer, I know it! I bet we will get an answer tonight! 

<Zedaph> I hope so. 

<Impulse> Tango, come home or let us know where you are

Bdubs looked over the private chat for the ninth night in the row. He could barely keep his eyes from watering. 

"Come on. I know that you are ok. Just stop waiting for dramatic effect...and answer. Please…" 

Nothing. He hasn't answered again. _I guess I should get to bed now, should I?_

Bdubs, with the thought of sleeping, set out a bed and jumped in it. However, he couldn't seem to relax anymore. With every toss and turn, the thought of his friends stayed fixated in his head. 

Finally, Bdubs gave up. 

"What's the point? Why should I sleep while X and the others are working to get Tango and Wels home.." He sobbed. 

The sky went bright again and the sun kissed down the ground, taking away BdoubleO's chance for a goodnight's sleep. 

_Welsknight must have- no, wait...he isn't here… So….Jevin must have gone to bed? I don't even know anymore._

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

"Huh? Wonder who's chatting?" Bdubs asked himself, while wiping his eyes of his tears with his bandana. 

After getting himself mentally prepped, he opened the chat. 

Only to jump out of his seat and feel like his heart had stopped. 

<Tango> Hey, guys. Yes, I am alive and well. 

_No w-way! There's just no way! No, there is a way! Tango is stronger than most think! He is going home! He_ _is ok!_

Before responding to the message, BdoubleO cried a waterfall of happy tears. "Tango is ok! Tango is ok!" He shouted to the mountains. He didn't care who heard him or who had an issue with his screaming. 

His business partner, nay, his friend has answered his call!

<BdoubleO100> Tango! You are ok! I am so happy! They haven't broken you yet! 

<Zedaph> Tango? Oh my gosh….. I am crying right now… I missed you! 

<ImpulseSV> This just made my day. Tango, you are important to all of us! 

<Tango> Wow….I didn't know that you all cared for me that much

<BdoubleO100> Of course we do! Why was that ever in question?

<ImpulseSV> So, I am guessing you have a plan to get back to HermitCraft? 

<Tango> You know it! So, I have someone with me who can get you to where I am. I am safe, right now, however, it can only fit a few people inside at the same time. 

<Zedaph> Can the three of us fit? We can get you outta there in a tick!

<Tango> Yes! Absolutely! 

<BdoubleO100> Heck yeah! Sneaky sneaky, Tango. 

<ImpulseSV> I don't know… I have a bad feeling about this… 

<Zedaph> How much time do you need?

<Tango> Give me an hour. I will get my pal on the in and we will make a portal for you guys to meet us. 

<BdoubleO100> I can't wait! I will get some armor.. Just in case.. 

It felt like both forever and like five minutes before the next message came through.

<Tango> We are ready! 

<Zedaph> Where do we meet your friend? Or do they know how to find us?

<ImpulseSV> At spawn, where else? We’ll be at world spawn for you, Tango

<BDoubleO100> On my way!

Tango glanced up from the chat. “Um, Jin?”

“Concentrating here! What do you need?”

“Uhh, can you open the portal wherever you need it? ‘Cause, um, they’re waiting at the world spawn for your portal.”

“Would have been nice if you’d told me that to begin with!” She gave Tango an encouraging if frustrated grin. “It’s easier to open the portal to spawn than anywhere else! Tell them to step inside when their portal turns blue.”

Tango smiled gratefully "Got it!" 

<BdoubleO100> Tango, we are here but the portal isn't working. 

<Tango> Wait until the spawn portal turns blue, then you step in it. 

<BdoubleO100> Thanks! 

Impulse was shaking in tension. Something is wrong. So wrong. But, he couldn't put his finger on it. 

_We are about to end this ordeal for Tango. But, I can't shake off this doubt...this feeling that something terrible is about to happen._

_The worst thing is, I have felt this way before, when we were on opposite sides in the last world we lived in._

"Guys, this seems way too easy. Something has to be out of order. I can feel it. Do you two even have weapons?" Impulse worries. 

Bdubs looks up from the chat. "Don't worry about it, I came prepared with some diamond armor and swords. If we need to mess someone up, we will.." 

Zed nods sincerely, "I know that this sounds fishy, but Tango wouldn't- He wouldn't- It will be ok." 

A static-filled whine came from the portal at spawn, blue swirls taking over the normal violet. Tango’s friends exchanged glances.

Bdubs stepped up to the portal. “Now or never, guys?” 

Zedaph stepped up right next to Bdubs, closed his eyes and gripped his left hand. "Now or never." 

Impulse forced a grin. “Team ZIT and the Boomers to the rescue. Let’s bring Tango home.” With that he stepped up to the two of them and clutched Bdub's right hand. 

After taking a deep breath, they walked through the portal. 

Zedaph opened his eyes once everything stopped spinning.

They had spawned on a platform of iron blocks and trapdoors, and Tango was standing right in front of them. He was in his element, surrounded by iron, but was wearing a strange set of armor, his hair was covered in redstone dust and it looks like he is struggling to stand. However, he was ok and that was all that mattered. 

Never one to hesitate, Bdubs was the first to tackle-hug him. 

"Tango! Whew! You're ok! You're actually ok! I knew that you would be but, you know how to scare a guy!" The bandana-wearing man shouted, barely pausing for a breath. 

Tango nearly fell over at the surprise hug. "I am glad to see you too, Buddy!" 

Zedaph turned his head sideways. "You're hurt. Do we need to..?" 

"No, I am ok. I am just exhausted at the moment." Tango smiles reassuringly. "Come 'ere. I know you want to." 

Zedaph hesitantly walked over to Tango and Bdubs, wrapping his arms around them both. 

Impulse stayed behind, eyeing the area around them in question. Zedaph worriedly looked over at Impulse. 

"It's ok. Nothing bad is about to happen, Pulsy. Come on. There's room for one more." Zedaph smiles at Impulse. 

Impulse rubs his arm softly, obviously feeling anxious. 

"If you say so. I'm coming guys!" Impulse calls out to the happy bundle. 

The others cheer for Impulse as he runs over to them and gives the tackle hug of a lifetime. 

The momentum of the jump caused the four of them to fall over, causing a loud shout from them. For a while, the group hug was wheezing in the comedy of it all. Then, Tango started to laugh loudly. 

"Oh-ha- my goodness! This, this is great! I didn't know that- that you 'cared' so much!" The laughter began to dissolve into sobbing. "I just- I just- I-" 

"Shh…Shh….Whatever happened to you while you were trapped here is now over. You are safe now." Zedaph whispered while petting the other blonde's hair. “We can all go home now, right?”

"Absolutely! These creeps will pay for hurting you! They think that they can get away with stealing you away like that? Not on my watch." Bdubs promised, trying to get out from underneath the hug pile.

"Tango's health first, then payback." Impulse reminds Bdubs with a serious tone. 

Tango wiped his own tears away. "Guys. Guys. Guys. This is touching, really. But drop the act." With that, Tango pushed himself from the three's embrace and stepped back. 

"Wha-what do you mean?" 

Redstone activated somewhere below their feet, and Tango took two more steps back from them. 

“I’ve found my home, I’m not going anywhere with you.” A lever was placed and flipped, and the trapdoors beneath them opened, dropping them into a room surrounded by iron blocks that were constantly moving--the floor, the walls, even the ceiling high above them now. Tango’s voice could barely be heard over the sounds of dozens of pistons. 

“Mirror, your turn. I’ve done my part.” 

Impulse froze, but Bdubs and Zedaph were already taking picks to the walls. The blocks shifted quickly enough that even with efficiency five they couldn’t break a block before it was moving again. Zedaph was laughing, spinning in circles trying to keep up with one of the blocks as it shifted along. BDubs was red in the face, already frustrated by the trap.

A low, snarling voice came from outside one of the walls. “Everyone drop the armor and tools on the floor. It’s your only way out.”

Impulse grabbed Zedaph by the shoulders. “It’s a trap!” he hissed, trying to get him to stop laughing. “They did something to Tango and he turned on us!”

“You all have two minutes to drop your items, and then I’m pouring lava through the top. Obey or die.”

Bdubs was beyond reasonable. “Oh yeah! We’ll just respawn you idiot! Outside of your trap!” He was screaming at the walls, still searching for a place to dig his pick into. “And then I’m gonna mess you up in the face! Idiot!”

“One minute and a half. And there is no respawn here. Drop your items, moron.”

Zedaph dropped his pick, and it immediately disappeared through the floor. “Oh, hey! They’ve got hoppers under the floor! Nifty!”

“It’s not ‘nifty’!” Bdubs screamed back at him. “They stole Tango, and now they’re stealing us!”

The sound of lava placed somewhere echoed around the moving room. “One minute.” the sneering voice called. “And then we just pick up your items the easy way.”

Impulse sank to the floor, his brain and hands going numb in shock. “Drop it, guys. Do what he says.” He forced out a breath, unequipping armor and looking away as it disappeared.

“No way!!” Bdubs was still screaming. “We fight back! We have to-”

“We have to survive, Bdubs.” Impulse’s voice was nearly a whisper now, finally getting through to the agitated man. “This is Tango’s trap - he built it. There’s no way out.” His tools and weapons were also tossed into the floor.

Zedaph looked between the two of them. “So.. detour before going home?”

“Are you all planning to die in there like brainless zombies?”

“Argh!” Bdubs plonked himself to the floor, tossing his inventory. “I want those dirt blocks back, they’re valuable!”

“Twenty seconds before you die, idiots. I only see two sets of armor, here.”

Zedaph giggled, tossing his mismatched armor into the floor, along with six wooden swords, a clock, and a couple of armor stands. “Sorry?”

The walls stopped moving, the sound of lava popping now much easier to hear beneath them. Zedaph scooted closer to Impulse, pressing up against the still man. “Pulsy?”

Impulse just shook his head, staying silent. He stared at the wall in front of him, but his eyes were looking at something much further away.

Iron blocks broke out to the side of them, and several figures entered the room, ropes and cuffs at the ready. At the back of the team, stood a man with an ugly sneer on his face. 

“Glad to see you’re not all a complete waste of our time.” He mocked them. “Since you’re all such good friends, I highly suggest cooperating, so that you don’t cause each other to be...hurt.”

Red stepped in the room, watching the three other men get restrained and prepped for travel. _It seems that justice is served and that I found the truth I have been searching for. So, why don't I feel happy?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a certain fiery pal. 

"I bet you weren't even Tango in the first place. He would never do this to his friends! Talk up! Where's the real Tango!" Demanded the bandana wearing man from his memory. 

Red's face darkened "I was Tango, I’m just not the punching bag you once knew. I am Red now, buddy." 

"Liar! Where is my friend! I demand to know-" 

The familiar man in the creeper chestplate cut him off. "Bdubs, Tango did betray others before. We were on opposite sides during the Civil War… I was on Team Star and he joined the G-Team." 

"I know that. But that was for fun! No one was really hurt!” His voice was just shy of pleading. “However, we are about to be taken away against our will! Tango would have never wanted that..." 

Red sat in silence as the two men argued in front of him. He couldn't help but look at the mysterious blond though. _Why can't I remember him? Who is he….it's on the top of my head and the tip of my tongue but I can't spit it out!_

The blond looked up at Red and waved right before his hands were tied together. 

_Oh no...He knows that I was staring at him_!

Red quickly turned his head away and coughed. "Let's get a move on…" with that he walked out. Jin was waiting for him outside. 

She gave him a pity filled look and the two left the area for the food farm. 

As for the capture team, they started the hike back to the mansion, Mirror counting heads as the capture team filed through the path.

And came up one head short.

“Hey!” He grabbed one of the minions. “Where’s the dopey blond one?”

They just blinked at him. “Uh…”

Mirror raced back along the path towards the player trap, nearly tripping over his own boots when he slammed to a stop. The one called Zedaph was standing just to the side of the path, running his fingers through the wool of a light grey sheep, cooing at it. 

“What in the endless void are you doing?”

Zedaph looked up at him, guileless blue eyes set over a happy grin. “Sheepy just wanted his chin scratched. I couldn’t say no to those beady black eyes.” He turned back to the sheep, brushing his fingers over the soft fur. “No, no I couldn’t. You just wanted some attention, didn’t you. Yes you did.”

Mirror was growling, and he couldn’t stop it. “Get back in line with your stupid friends!”

Zedaph jumped up, tucking his hands behind his back. “Well, geeze, you don’t have to yell. I just got a little distracted.”

Mirror grabbed his shoulder, nearly throwing him forward. “Just- get back there! And where is the rope they tied you with?”

Zed shrugged. “Made a pretty lead with it for Sheepy. Did you want to bring him with?”

The taller man groaned. "No, I don't want you to bring him with. Leave him here!" 

Zedaph lowered his head with a pout. "Ok. Goodbye Sheepy." He petted the sheep and disconnected the pretty lead from its head. If Mirror didn't know any better, the sheep had given the most melancholy look in the world.

"Give me the lead." Mirror sighed out. 

Zedaph looked like he was about to cry as he gave the lead to Mirror. 

Mirror smiled with relief. "Now, in front with your hands behind your back. I will personally make sure this will never happen again." 

Zedaph silently obeyed while gazing longfully at the passive mob. His captor grinned in pride as he un-tangled the lead and wrapped the ropes tightly around Zedaph. Mirror didn't care if Zed was in pain, he just wanted to assure that no one escaped. Then, with one of the ropes, Mirror led the sheep-obsessed man back to the group. He couldn't help but to revel in glee everytime the blonde whimpered for his sheep friend.

After reaching the group, Mirror shoved Zed right next to his friends with a smirk. 

"I bet that sheep really misses you now." 

The sound of the annoying blonde's sobs lifted Mirror's heart with joy. 

Even more so did the glares of his stupid friends. 

"What was that for! Couldn't you have let him have one?!" Shouted the black hair moron. 

“Shut up and keep moving.” Mirror snarled. “Or I’ll go back and kill it and throw you the wool.” 

To the jerk's surprise, Zedaph stopped crying. 

_No. I didn't want you to stop. I only wanted to shut up the idiot beside you!_

The raven-haired cretin whispered something to the dopey blonde. The blonde lifted his head up and started to put some pep in his step. 

"Oh, how sweet, are you making false promises over there?" The bright-eyed man cooed. 

"No. He is just calming down Zed. He doesn't deserve this, you know." The idiot with the creeper-chestplate states with a monotone voice. 

_Oh, he isn't taking the betrayal well….heh heh heh…._

"Oh please, he deserves every bit of this. So do you, since you couldn't protect your own friend from this. All of this is your fault. If you have been closer to Red, none of this would have happened." Mirror shrugged. "I mean, maybe he wouldn't have dissed your loyalty if you were actually protective." 

The man-Impulse?- looked away and slumped even further in his bonds.

"Hey! Why don't you shut the freak up before I mess you up!" The raven-haired fool pathetically threatens. 

"One more word out of you and the sheepy will be weepy." _Damn it! Red is rubbing off on me!_

"And it would be your fault when your dopey pal grieves over it!" Mirror added.

The trio before him stiffened their movements making the jerk grin. 

_Finally! They shut themselves up._

During the rest of the trip, peaceful silence had washed over the crowd. No one said a damn thing and Mirror was enjoying it. He quietly waltzed all over group, 'accidently' tripping the stupid bandana-wearing man once or twice. 

Eventually, they reached the mansion. After a few readjustments of the restraints, the three captive men were led inside and stuffed into three individual cells. The boss would see them tomorrow. 

_These freaks are in for a long night. And placed far enough away from each other. They probably won't be friends after we handle them…_ Mirror grinned at the thought. 

_I can't wait to start breaking their spirits._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and crit welcome! If you ask about our headcanons, just be aware we may keep spoilers to ourselves!


End file.
